fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TDD25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TDD25 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) do you know where i can find easy mircaculos fossil rocks and e raptor parts Yeah if the brains do come out though and have the same music i better have my name in the triva since i found it out. Ps i cant find argento in dusty dunes or cryo in treasure lake if you want see if you can send me on please im dieing for shenliu ok but when you get wifi please warn me so i get cryo head im seeing its easier to get argento with first 100 fossilsUb (talk)ub Dude tell me if your ready to do tourney cause ill only give you today to get wifi Ub (talk) Sorry, I just had to put this. Ha! I heard you do not have an Argento, and I do, a rank 20 one! Dimetrodongold (talk) PLZ COME HERE offical wiki chat http://xat.com/ClubCPVOP Chat for wiki TDD, me and E Dina have been thinking of a side story idea for Storm's Brewing, emind me when we are on chat to talk about if it should be published or not Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 01:08, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Is this guy bad or good? Will you please go to the Anato page? Check the history, and look at the most recent edit on it that WASN'T by me, but also somebody without an account. I wanna know if he did anything bad, as he called the page a stub and misspelled Mt. Krakanak! I got every red bone fossil In Fossil fighters orginial Ub (talk)UB Give Ultimate Shockwave a chance. Look at how nice and friendly he is. He even told us a speech about how he created Wikia! C'mon. You've gotta show him some respect! Note: None of the stuff here is correct. Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Dont trust shockwave he called the whole wiki idiots fools etc and he even called your best friends the worst editors in wiki history Please dont join him. Good but im still leaving wiki....Ub (talk) Ps go to xat.com./clubCPVOP to talk look up chat in google! Adopting Wiki Hi. I apologize for the long delay in getting back to your request; the indexing system for the on hold area is a bit odd and I've just found a batch of them (yours included) that were "hiding". Thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cue the "Hallelujah Chorus"! We're saved! We're saved! E44: Talk to me, or 03:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) TDD25, would it be possible for you to appoint me as admin? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) How did you appoint Monoblossj as an admin when you aren't a Bearucat? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He IS a bureaucrat, too. Just like you are on your wiki, DG. E44: Talk to me, or 04:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hold on- When I made you a Bearucat on MY Wiki, it only didn't show up beacause you were both? Wow...... Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ulimate shockwave bullied meh! Ub (talk) UB Good since i need a break from his trash ps do you think i could apply for a chat mod or admin? Fair enough and have you seen my new category Never loose hope? :D Ub (talk) ILL BE SAD IF CHU LEAVE D: Ub (talk) No offense, but what happened to your Avatar, and what are the things on it? Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey TDD25. I was wondering If I could become an admin. I realize that i do not have a lot of posts. But I have been on this wiki for quite some time. And I very much love the privelige to get rid of spam and clean this wiki up. Argghhhhh! that was me E123Timay (talk) 01:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) eh, no prob i understandE123Timay (talk) 14:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude get on chat and ps why did you delete the bonus data that wikia contributor thought it was fake it wasnt i saw it in game files! Ub (talk) En route. I'm removing the SE Vivos from Large Carnivores now. The entire category seems... dumb, so I was hoping you could delete it entirely (or promote me, so I could do it myself). E44: Talk to me, or 04:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but nobody is EVER on Chat, no matter what I try and do. Can we just discuss it here? Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow... I wasn't on for four hours and nobody cared... Wow. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yep. You're right. Mr. Hollywood (Talk) Hey, what does your name stand for?DinonerdDC (talk) 00:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Thanks, TDD25 for blocking the unknown vandal that wrecked the Dinomaton page. However, if you think he's gonna become a problem, visit the the Poptropica Wiki, look at the Blog Post 'When Vandals Attack' and you'll see an even bigger menace that may be coming on the path that leaads to our Wiki. That might be his Ip Address. Also, I contatcted Wikia three days ago. I can't remember all the words, but I basically requested for you to be a Staff Member of Wikia. If they ever DO make you a Staff, just be sure to give credit for contactin' them! Mr. Hollywood (Talk,) 07:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I thought you were FIFTEEN! Oh, and I'm on an iPad, and I can't change my signature at the time, so Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The jerk Ultimate Showdown is back with a "follower" He's on Dimetrodongolds blog "Ultimate Showdown". That's not bad. I'm gonna start using that now. E44: Talk to me, or 03:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) wheres your story? Am i in any of the chapters yet? Ub (talk) Ps Could i be in the next one? Could i be the main villain in the story? and at the end.... i somehow get a cyborg arm that allows all my vivosaurs to turn into dark and my special vivio....Longtri Has A long neck like a apato has a trex head Has 3 long tails and raptor arms and huge feet of a raptor. That was me ub up there! That's partially nothing compared to me. If you think you're bad at naming stuff, you should see what I'VE named my Vivosaurs. I'm so bad at it, most of them were just copied after Youtubers or users on the Wiki. E123Timmay, ThinkNoodles, 1919Bloo, you name it. However, there ARE a few I came up with myself, like Potatotomato and Edaphosaurusblue. I'd love to say Mr Hollywood but I'm currently on an iPad, making it impossible to edit the appearance of my links, so instead, I'm just gonna put Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) TDD25, I know I can't be an Admin, Bureucat, or Chat Moderator. However is it possible to get RollBack? I mean, all they really get as part of the position is that undo page edit thing, undoing multiple consecutive edits. So, can I have RollBack? Mr. Hollywood (Talk) Hey, I've got an idea for my Wiki! Maybe my Favicon can be the Sellbot icon! Buy low, sell high! Sell low, buy high! Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey TDD25, how can I get promoted?DinonerdDC (talk) 00:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC You need to at least get my pic up on the back ground so we can enter!! It needs to be up by 8am and I cant do it! Mabe I need to become a admin so this dosent happen agean. Sigh Hey! I like the Boneysaurs Unite! picture in the background! Did you draw that? Or did someone else? Whoever did has my respect! DeltaSilver (talk) 18:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, should I make a page with links to the many Fossil FIghters and Fossil Fighters Champions soundtracks? Or and I write a Walkthrough. DinonerdDC (talk) 19:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC In the first competition, I used a Nycto Ace and a Lugmos. Is it OK if the Source for Champions is different from Fossil Fighters? DinonerdDC (talk) 02:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Yeah, I know, but when even after I put the names and everything, instead of linking them on the names, he put them ABOVE the list, making it look unorganized. When I fixed it, however, it looks much neater. I'm afraid that he might put it back up, and I spent half an hour linking to those. HEY ITS MY ANNIVERERY OF THE DAY I STARTED ON THIS WIKI Dude, this Zongazonga guy is spamming all over the Wiki. Can you delete comments? If, not, can I be promoted to Chat Mod? I've been at this Wiki for over a year now, and I want a chance to prove myself worthy of staying. DinonerdDC (talk) 02:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC TDD25, I have a question; Should I make a page called 'Fossil Fighters plot'? We already have one for the Champions, but there's none for the original. Just want to know! Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Y'know how Dimetrodongold went berserk when we were dealing with US? I think DeltaSilver has just done the same thing. Putting it in Common Internet Vernacular, he's "Feeding Trolls". As a User to an Admin, could you help out? This shouldn't be continuing. E44: Talk to me, or 01:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I Need Sprites If you would, I would like to see your the sprites of the generic vivosaurs (as in NOT the super forms or silver-fossil (color) forms) - particularly those of T-rex, Brachio, Stego, Tricera, and Ptera. Please. I've been looking everywhere for them. If I was mistaken and you don't have the complete sprites, is it possible you can direct me to someone who does? - 09:09, November 11, 2012 (from Animals101) Information Hey TDD25 my email is Autis21XT@gmail.comAutis21XT (talk) 23:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING DinonerdDC (talk) 17:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Ok, In case you need my e-mail, it's DinonerdDC@gmail.com Derpnerd 18:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Adminship Hey! How's it going? You've probably never seen me around, but I've been here for a while, editing and such, and the question of "How does one become an admin on this wiki" popped into my head recently.? So, how exactly do I become an admin on the FF Wiki? Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 16:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) When will The Next Chapter be posted? Derpnerd 22:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw on your Admin Activities Blog that you said you were going to kick off the school year by accepting one admin application, so I decided to apply. I'm well aware of the chat kick and ban rules but if you think I don't I will get more acquainted with them. I can be on at many times, specifically after 3:00 P.M. where I have noticed that there weren't many admins around there for a long period of time (In my point of view there weren't any admins, correct me if there were admins around), I have been on the wiki for 5 months just about, and I've done around 150-200 edits (excluding profile pic changes and blog posts, I'm not exactly sure how many but I have a good idea of how many). I have been very attached to the wiki ever since I got here. I want to learn how to edit the wiki more than I do know how to, and adminship might just be the thing to help me learn. I do have 2 vouchers, one ironically is an admin so I do have one admin's approval. Fossilrob is my voucher and E4439Qv5 is the admin that approved of me becoming an admin (I was talking over chat and I just asked if anyone would vouch for me if I applied for admin, and they said they would). I'm also linking my old account to make it easier for you to look at my contributions to the wiki. LORDINO. You can go to my main account's Contributions through the Signature since it does link you to my user page. Thank you for your time and I hope to hear back from you soon. Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 21:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Earth is an ELEMENT! WHO DELETED THE PAGE "EARTH?!?!?!?!" IT'S AN ELEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR! 21:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey we're on chat if you want to talk Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 21:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) *Shudders* Yikes. Two more and I'm done! |=< Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The email is DinonerdDC@gmail.com The password is my favorite Vivosaur move. Derpnerd 20:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Derpnerd 17:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) If you are still on, you should enter the chat. Eruption of Chaos (talk) 01:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sooo. An alliance? ~Slay's talk~ Of the character i told you? MEET ME IN CHAT ASAP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!! Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 01:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Holy Sh*t, bro, calm down with the editing. @_@ 20:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That's cool and all, but it makes you look like you're spamming to get achievements. The last thing I need are admins looking hypocritical when spamming for achievements when there's a clear rule that opposes such actions. 20:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, I guess, but categorizing each page by region is a bit ridiculous... 16:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Eh, it just really seems redundant to me. Before you know it, we'll be categorizing them by color... 16:21, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, good then, it's settled. I was wondering... Do you want to add a new edit track? I was thinking for Dig Sites, but I'm not too sure. 16:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Nodo Hey TDD, I got 110 points! Better watch out, I'm catching up! Helvian494743 (talk) 01:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Guess whos back Ub (talk) Um, TDD, I added a Photo of Dimetro when Joe introduces him and the starters, but it had the same name as the dino medal dimetro, and now the Dimetro Dino medal has the same dimensions as the picture I uploaded, which changed the display of dinomedals below every vivosaur page, and now I don't know how to fix it, can you help me, Please? I'll be in the chat later. Helvian494743 (talk) 23:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Sorrry to worry, you, I just simply reverted the file, situation under control. Helvian494743 (talk) 23:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ..How do you do the AKA thing? Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 02:52, April 11, 2013 (UTC) So... how does it work? The aka thing. (I'm sorry... I dont know what to do...) Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 16:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo.I noticed that Ptera's page is missing the Fossiliary data.It is a good idea for me to add it?Burstbusterz (talk) 04:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey,could I add Z-Rex and B-Rex to the "Tyrannosaurids" category?Burstbusterz (talk) 05:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It makes sense that Aeros,Mapo,Raja,Krypto and Berto are realisticaly clasified as Tyrannosaurids.Should I place them into that category?Burstbusterz (talk) 06:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) One more thing-how do i add to the category?Burstbusterz (talk) 06:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry,but i'm still stumped.All it shows is other wikis and random links,to my brain-i'm only ten. Sorry,but i'm still stumped.All it shows is other wikis and random links,to my brain-i'm only ten.Burstbusterz (talk) 07:49, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Got it.*thumbs up*Burstbusterz (talk) 22:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Dude!!I got a "Lucky Edit" Badge,and it seems to show I was the first one!Is this true?I'm stoked to find out...Burstbusterz (talk) 06:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey TDD,can founders on wikis promote? Respond A.S.A.P. Burstbusterz (talk) 22:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) sorry we could not battle wifi was not working but it is working now. The incident from last night is now water under the bridge. But there is another matter I must look into: someone apparently stole my name........ There can only be one Shockwave on Wikia! Ultimate Shockwave (talk) 15:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Come back! Lepa and I miss you! Stay up all night like the rest of us! Pweeeeeaaaase? ZanthMan (talk) 02:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Give in to the power of the wiki...... It is your destiny to come back to the chat...... Do it..... DO IT!!!!!!!!!! ZanthMan (talk) 02:54, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Could you tell me how to do that... thing(?) with the elemental symbol and In-Battle Sprite with the infobox?If so, thanks! please Respond A.S.A.P.. Burstbusterz (talk) 17:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) 22:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC)TDD25 I have actually been on the wiki since late 2010 left in June 2011 and came back Febuary 2013.I believe my ip adress changed so I got another talk page.Anon 5:o7 pm. Get this: I was scrolling through comments on Deviantart, and I came across a post about the online manga. It seems a deviant by the name of =lelzzy found a Wikia devoted entirely to FF's online manga. Once again, it's almost entirely empty and it hasn't been touched since February 2011, but still... wow. Just thought you might wanna check it out. http://fossilfighterscomic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. E44: HMU, or . 05:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for the duplicate page. Also, I thought I was looking at T-Rex, not T-Rex Lord. My Apologies. Hey,tdd?Delta is kinda requesting for ,eh, emoticons for Eevee and its evolutions on chat...Mind doing that? If so,good...He's raging about it on chat right now. Burstbusterz (talk) 05:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I just earned the lucky edit badge...AGAIN!(oh,happy days) Last comment from me.Burstbusterz (talk) 06:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I got your message and I'm glad to be here! You will most likely see me editing little bits and pieces of stuff form all over this wiki over time, some just minor typos and other things. Interesting fact, the 'wiki contributer' that did so much to Duna's character page was me! Don't mind me, I'm just slapping a couple unsigneds up. E44: HMU, or . 18:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Uuuhhh....Someone put Mapo in the "Charcharodontosaurids" Category...Is the Correct? I remember You said i could Mapo in Tyrannosaurids. Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 23:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Kaiju Overlord (talk) 06:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, sorry about the major screw up on the Paki page. I was trying to make the fancy-looking boxes that give the stats and skills of the vivosaur from both games that are seen on some of the fancier pages, like T-Rex and Duna (Vivosaur). However, I apparently suck at editing code so there was a bit of a blunder there. I managed to get the pictures and physical stats all right, but I couldn't get the table itself to hold, and it all went downhill from there. Sorry for the inconvinience, I was just trying to help. Kaiju Overlord (talk) 06:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Kaiju Overlord (talk) 06:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm just asking this for the hell of it but, you wouldn't know how to make those fancy tables I was, now would you? You know, they're like the ones on T-Rex's page fo the stats, skills and support effects he had in both games and their effects. Kaiju Overlord (talk) 06:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Huh.What are the odds?It IS a member of the Carcharodontosauridae family. Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 13:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) This about storm's Brewing,in a way. Could I addd my Character to the "Storm's Brewing OCs" cateory on the FF fanfic wiki? Please,Respond ASAP Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 15:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR....... uh..... well..... IT'S A LONG TIME OK. I AM AN IMPATIENT PERSON. *Mewtwo used Psychic* SEE?? IN MY ANGER I FORGOT TO SIGN MY EDIT ZanthMan (talk) 02:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) is it ok to use all caps when your yelling? Or express opinions? cause ZanthMan made his own rules, and Ultimate Shockwave is abusing admin powers and pipsqueaking me for none of any rules .-. OMG AND DECEPTION IS ABUSING!!! he even banned me for who knows how long...for 2$....for no reason...cuz anna gave him admin.....without permission... and i also edited ur anato page (helped out on it) by putting on the icons of the titles n stuff...anyways! DONT MESSAGE ME BACK!!!!!!!!! Hello TDD i just wanted to change somethings about the Vivosaurs the Character i added has on him. Instead of Ceros Nodo and Giga spinax, could you switch it to Compso, Desplato ( with a silver arm ) and Zanth. With Desplato in the front with Compso and Zanth behind him. feel free to do this when ever you get chance Fossilrobs talk page. ( BECUASE I DUN KNOW HOW TO SIGN MY NAME ) Haha! I knew someone would actually bring up some good points eventually! I knew that the creators of FF were the same for FFC, I just said what I said so that there would be no confusion. And actually, Igno and Frigi's stat's are heavily hampered and I'll tell you why: Miraculous Fossil Rocks. Yeah, they have the same LP... WITH A +100 TO LP!!! There LP is 100 points down! Igno's attack is 5 points down as well and Frigi's is, oh god, 16! What sort of Legendary-type is that?! Both there defenses were down by nearly 20 points and their evasions easily chopped by 4-5! AND with the added effect of skills with unreasonably high costs and heavily hampering support effects, they're really almost unusable compared to their previous counterparts! Hell, I showed one of my buddies the difference between the two (and he knew next to NOTHING about this part of FF logic) and even he thought it was aweful and unreasonable. I mean, Frigi is 101 feet long so even if you don't consider him Legendary, which he is, he should AT LEAST have a similar LP to other vivosaurs of similar length (ie Seismo, Perso and Argento) so rounds to about 700-750, 200+ more LP than his base LP! And then with a Miraculous, it chould be 850, that is what he deserves! Then even if you are really hell-bent on saying that he should have such a pathetic attack, his attack costs should be WAY down! T-rex has attacks of similar power and they cost SEVERAL HUNDRED FP less! That's BS! Then, Frigi's Defense should AT LEAST be in the high 30's, which I don't think he even gets to 30 in base stats. And even then I don't like that number! He should have in the 40-50 because come on, he's a mountain of ice! His accuracy may be okay but it should probably be closer to 40-50. As for his evasion, I think it should still be 5, but I can live with 1 if I must. As for Igno, oh god, the stuff I have to say about him! He's a burning T-rex, so ALL of his stats with the exception of accuracy and evasion should be better! I would say 600-650 BASE LP sounds about right. I like the idea of 120 Attack but it seems that most are uncontent with such a high number. Let's say it's 109, the Attack of a Woundrous Arm T-rex, that sounds fair! His Defense should be AT LEAST 52 since he's a molten rock-covered T-rex, he desrves to be ablt to take hits like his vivosaur bretheren! His accuracy is okay, but I think it should be closer to 40-50. As for his evasion, his BASE should be 10, not 5. I can't express the point of BASE enough! All special vivosaurs that are granted a Miraculous when given to you ALL have BASE stats that are -100 to LP and -5 to all other stats worse. People don't seem to get that. That really just crushes them. Even if those stats suit them, maybe if they were BASE stats it wouldn't be a problem, but they're not! Peopl can say that Z-Ptera has 110 LP but he doesn't, he has 10 and if you give him a Woundrous you'll know. He only has 30 with any Woundrous, I've tested it. I tested it with Igno too. He only hs 94 Attack! So really, you're saying that A LEGENDARY DINOSAUR that is supposed to be all-powerful and FAR better than his existing counterpart is an order of magnitude worse than that sed counterpart and it's all good. That is where I say no, and that is why I made these stats. I said stats of REALISM, not stats of FF LOGIC! Yeah, sure I said that I'm great with FF logic, but FF logic dictates that there is no need for change, so I had to put down my foot and get a'rollin'! These stats are supposed to dicate what these amazing monstrosities should have in terms of stats just in general. And also, they're not really gamebusters or unbeatable titans. They have HEAVY HAMPERINg support effects, which often are the aspects of teams that make them work, and pathetic speeds that can give the opponent a chance to get in some really good shots. I have a team that can destroy pretty much any team if it attacks first, so they would utterly destroy Igno and Frigi even with these stats if given just one turn in advance. They may be hefty titans that can take hits, but a real tactic can easily take them down. And since you claim to be better than me at this, and I am a TRUE expert at battling, you should easily be able to find a team that could take these two out quite easily. I mean, what team can work with a -90% drop to ALL stats, even if Igno is a beast with amazingly powerful skills?! So, let's just say that I'm a complete idiot that has no idea what I'm talking about and shouldn't even be part of this wiki because, sooner or later, I'll start changing all the vivosaurs stats and saying "well, they should be this because it fits my fantasy world's realism" and just destroying the entire site for my own pleasure. Alright, you win. I'll take down the stats, forget they ever existed, because they don't anymore. I've gotten into too many arguements over things before. I could contiue on about this for years on end but I know that you will not give in and neither will I so there is no point in fighting. I know that Igno nor Frigi are not immortal and that they both have weaknesses but I will still hold true to my ideas that they should be Legendary. Yes, I know that their awesomness was taken away when they met, but I still think that they should be superior than the dinosaurs they were original sacrified as to say the least. You may not agree with my ideas and neither will a lot of people, but I'm still for the idea that they should be a worthy opponent. I have worked with them before as they are and they're just not all that impressive. I agree that they should have high costing skills but there has to be a limit. Yeah, I know that ZZ's firts skill is 350 FP, but if you look at it's power, it should only be like 150. And I made Igno's 180, which is actually quite a large chunck of FP. That is more than mosrt vivosaurs have for their combo skill. I'm still keeping those stats down because I have a feeling that you will not be the last to argue with me and I don't really want to deal with it day in and day out. Besides, if I put up the stats I gave to the Dinaurians you'd want to rip my head off. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 20:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Then, as I said before, you'd probably want to rip my head off, or at least say something. They're not THAT much better, but they're still a good chunk better! Hehe! I devious! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 21:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) After reading your post on Kaiju's page, I must disagree. Pikachu is NOT on Mewtwo's level. Sure, it has a good 458 max attack with an attack boosting nature, or a beautiful 436 Spec Attack, with a Spec attack boosting nature, but really? PIKACHU WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS MEWTWO. Did you know that Pikachu has LOWER Special attack, even with a Modest/Quiet/Rash/Mild nature (from memory), with Mewtwo's base 154 Special Attack capping out to, oh, '''447 '''with said natures? Yeah, yeah, Pikachu may have higher attack, but with SIGNIFICANTLY lower speed, it can't take advantage of it. Extremespeed? Maybe, but without STAB, or a boosting item that raises that attack, it will be walled by most things. And about that. Mewtwo can hold, oh Choice Specs, Life Orb, even a Psychic Gem to boost it's attack's powers. Pikachu? Clinging on for dear life with it's Light Ball. And did you even take a peek at those defensive stats? Mewtwo has VERY respectable 106/90/90 defenses. Our favorite electric mouse, or at least Ash's? 35/30/40. Capping out with an ''amazing ''274 HP total WITH MAXIMUM INVESTMENT. Nasty Plot, you say? Encore? Substitute? Lightningrod? Alright, but what about it's attacking moves? Thunderbolt... Grass Knot... Hidden Power Ice... Hidden Power Ground... Hidden Power Water... Thunderbolt... Oh wait, I needn't say that again. With the amount of support it needs to succeed, it REALLY is not worth it, especially with Nasty Plot and either Substitute or Encore taking up two slots. Sure, the Pseudo-BoltBeam combo makes for great type coverage, but with a base 152.5 power move and a paltry 70 base power move, plus the correct IV combination, it really isn't all that reliable. Mewtwo? A dominant force in UBERS. BoltBeam? Who needs that when you have access to pretty much every single good special move, with the cream of the crop in the new all powerful Psystrike, which breaks up Pink Blobs like Arnold Schwarzenegger does with karate chopping (50 Base Power, Fighting Type Move, High Chance of Critical Hits [ roughly 12.5% chance, or 1 out of 8 times]) chopsticks, Fire Blast, ICE BEAM, Aura Sphere, and a boosting move in Calm Mind. Oh yeah, don't forget the Life Orb. Mewtwo is so powerful that its set has a special name. What is it? THE PSYCHO KILLER. SO Pikachu, with you Light Ball, your Nasty Plot, your Hidden Power Ice, your Thunderbolt, your Volt Tackle (Which by the way, will probably get you killed from recoil alone, because 211 minimum HP won't keep you for long), as well as your slightly above average, for NEVERUSED standards, 90 base speed, capping out at 306 with a Timid/Jolly/Naive/Hasty nature, do you really think you can compare with a Pokemon with a Base Stat Total over double yours? Neither did I. If a Pikachu did Volt Tackle on a Blissey, it would kill itself in the process. Yeah. If a Mewtwo did Psystrike on a Blissey, it would lose 10% of it's max HP, which is 35 HP, with perfect IV's and no HP investment. Which do you prefer. I know that Pikachu is unevolved, but at least, it's not basic LIKE MEWTWO. DERP The Electric Mouse vs The Psycho Killer. Huh. Derpnerd 02:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) That took... a while. DERP Derpnerd 02:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you STILL saying that even in generation II, that Pikachu is better than Mewtwo? Ok, it has higher Spec Attack due to no natures, wait NOPE. NOPE. Mewtwo STILL has higher special attack, and with Light Ball only increasing special attack in GSC, you have no way to distinguish yourself from it. No Nasty Plot, No Encore, nothing. Surf and Hidden Power Fire/Ice/Ground doesn't count. The only thing REMOTELY that may help Pikachu is Sing, but with an awful 55 accuracy, the odds are barely in your favor. Its pretty much a coin toss. And don't even make me START about Pikachu vs Mewtwo in defenses. Again. Please do not question how good Pikachu is in comparison to Mewtwo, is all I'm saying Derp Derpnerd 15:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Just because Pikachu has special attack comparable to Mewtwo, doesn't mean that Pikachu is on Mewtwo's level. Derpnerd 14:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I can't help but dissagree with that last comment of yours. I have had countless of my friend, some who actually own and enjoy FFC, attempt and aid me with some of the more complicated fossils (usually Giant Fossil Rocks), and they never meet up to my expectations, EVER! I'm not saying that everyone in the world is an aweful cleaning, but the average person most ceratinly is. I went to the Wi-Fi network for several months to collect some of the many rare fossils I needed from the more illusive Vivosaurs to find and oh god, I didn't think it was humanly possible to integrate an 88% Miraculous... and there are A LOT of them. I used to think that just because I could didn't mean andything and that everyone else way probably just as good, but when I started to test that theory, I realized that I was a whole lot better that I first thought. Cleaning comes easily to me, but not to everyone. Sure, 9 or 18 or 27 or even 36 (if you ever need that many) time pluses can make any fossil cleaningable theoretically, but what about Dark Fossil Rocks? I can sat that I can clean a Krona (Head) max, but not if it's in a Dark Fossil Rock, it's just not possible. I don't think anyone could do that, no matter what. There are no Buster Points and there is just too many gaps to say "Oh, I'm careful enough with the hammer to not damage the fossil before I get rid of all the first, undrillable, black layer!" There's just no going around that. You may think otherwise but, from what I have seen, cleaning is the hardest part of FFC. I mean, all people really need is the head and then they're on there way with that Vivosaur. Sure, it will need more training due to the lack of fossil points but it can still rach fulkl potential, unlike in FF where all rthe fossils needed to be integrated to unlock all moves and unleash full potential. Because of this, many people will pass up cleaning and go straight for training, which is porbably actually the lesser of the two importances. I mean, think about it, in FF, if you got all parts max, that was 5/6 of your training done right there! And even in FFC, it's still 1/2 of your training done right there, sometimes just when the beast is born! Cleaning is super important and, I don't know about you and the people you hang out with, but I have not managed to find anyone who was even close to having the capabilities I do. While I get 125s, my buddies are getting 51s, no joke. I'm not saying I'm the best cleaner of all, because it seems like I'm not, but I'm the best that I know and I'm definitely good. Yo, when do I have to be on for Admin voting? Derpnerd 20:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC)